Leaving HIVE via Narnia
by Chameleons
Summary: This is a fanfic inspired by the bit in the first hive book where Laura suggests that they are trying to leave hive via Narnia. It is quite short but I will write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Very short but I will continue, please review it makes my day! Mark Walden owns hive.**

Otto pulled his wardrobe door shut, plunging the small space into darkness. He waited silently for the click that would signify the change that happened at midnight. Ten minutes passed, no click came, Otto began to get worried, what if he was wrong, what if they had failed at the first hurdle. Strangely the wardrobe began to feel cooler, the change was gradual but soon he was shivering in his jumpsuit. He reached up for his second hive jumpsuit, which was hanging there in case the change only worked if there was a jumpsuit inside their possible escape vehicle, intending to pull it on over what he was wearing to make him warmer. It wasn't there, but there was something else. He ran his down the fabric and found it was fur and he felt a strange feeling of déjà vu as if this had all happened before and he should know about it. Confused, he stood up in the wardrobe intending to get out and he tried leaning against the back of the wardrobe but there was nothing there; instead he fell face down into the snow. Shaking his head and spitting out snow, Otto stood up, he looked left and right and saw each of his friends in the very same position as he was. Shelby smirked slightly and said,  
"We appear to be leaving hive via Narnia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2. Quite short again I'm afraid, oh well here it is. Please review!**

Nero laughed as he watched the startled students on the security screen, this was much more fun than his usual way of dealing with students who try and escape from hive. It had been his idea to request that hivemind build a virtual reality in the same way as the agoniser suits did. Raven walked in from behind him hold a big bowl of popcorn,

"Want some" she asked, jumping into an empty leather chair next to Nero and dropping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Sure" said Nero reaching for a fistful from the bowl,

"No", Raven moaned mouth full of popcorn snatching the bowl away lightening fast at the last second to Nero's hands closed around thin air, "One at a time, this has to last" Nero rolled his eyes and took a single piece of popcorn for the bowl.

"At this rate it's going to have to last a long time" Nero said, "when do you play your part?" Raven had to chew hard for a minute before speaking,

"After the fawn" she said,

"Who's the fawn?"

"Guess, he's on now" she said pulling up her legs to she was sitting cross legged

"Hadn't you better go and get your costume on"

"I guess" she got up and shoved the bowl of popcorn into Nero's arms "it better not be gone when I get back, I'd hate it if my efforts at _persuading_ the cook to make it for me were wasted."

"Fine, fine" said Nero rolling his eyes "now go" Raven left. He turned his eyes back to the screen and took one piece of popcorn, well aware that if he had to much Raven would batter him when she got back. He grabbed the controller and turned the volume up.

"Since when did hive have Narnia hidden in the wardrobe" said Otto rubbing his head then smiling at the look on Wing's face.

"Who's Narnia?" Wing asked, "do you have a reason for our unprecedented appearance in this snowy wasteland" Shelby rolled her eyes,

"Bags not explaining to Wing what Narnia is" "same" said Laura a second after.

"Your problemo now Otto" said Shelby poking her tongue out at him and walking off with Laura, "I'll leave the explaining to you." Otto groaned.

Laura and Shelby walked for a few minutes until they bumped right into someone, then they disappeared,

"Whoa" said Shelby "who the hell was that"

"I think.." Said Laura with a bemused expression on her face, "I think..."

"Go on then" Shelby demanded "spit it out"

Laura went red "well it looked like Professor Pike"

"You wha?" Said Shelby then a head poked out between the trees, it was a head wearing horns and when the body joined it they saw that he was wearing a fawn costume.

"Professor" Shelby gasped "what the bloody hell are you doing in Narnia"

Otto had just finished explaining to Wing about Narnia,

"so then the silver witch breathes on the statues and saves them from the terrible lion" Wing said still looking just as confused.

"No," Otto sighed "the white witch it the bad one and the lion saves them all" Wings frown deepened and he went into what Otto had nicknamed 'Wing's deep thought mode' for a few minutes. After that Wing looked up brightly and said,

"well we'd better start looking for Aslan then" Otto groaned and smacked his forehead against his hand, Shelby was so cruel, Wing was her boyfriend. Just then they heard the tinkling of bells and a white horse drawn carriage trundled through the snow carrying the last person on earth they expected to see.

"So the White Witch is Raven" said Otto slowly trying to comprehend the sight of Raven in a white dress and hair extensions, beside him he heard a soft thunk like something hitting to snow, he turned towards the sound. It was Wing out in a dead faint. It had all got too much for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short cos I like updating regularly, please review i have no life so I will probably rapply within a few hours. **

Shelby took a couple of seconds to absorb the fact that her teacher was prancing around in a fawn costume before she snapped out of it.

"Grab a coat from the wardrobe" Shelby yelled and Laura sprinted back to the wardrobe then returned with a couple of coats.

"Each hold a side, we can take him down" Laura had a moment of moral indecision before she grabbed the other side. They wrapped the coat tightly round the fawn using the knots they'd learned on a divergent session of villainous education to tie him down tightly.

"See" said Shelby "now we have a hostage"

"Come to my carriage" Raven beckoned "I have nerds" she waved a packet through the air. Wing awoke seemingly from a dead faint and began to trudge, sleepwalker like towards Raven with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Don't go Wing, the White witch is the evil one remember" Otto yelled

"Neeeeeerds" Wing droned "creeeeepy seeeexy wiiiiiitch"

"Don't touch her Wing" but it was too late, he was on the carriage; Raven looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Goodbye Malpense" Raven said as she started to move away, "I think I just stole your boyfriend"

Laura and Shelby dragged a tied and gagged Pike through the trees,

"Do you not even feel a little bit bad about gagging an old man and dragging him through the snow"

"Nope" said Shelby

"Not slightly"

"Nope, if you wear a fawn costume round town in New York there's no telling what might happen to you, the same rules apply"

"So your saying that people would gag people in fancy dress"

"No...you know what I mean." Suddenly they saw a little log house that stretched across the river with smoke rising from the chimney and a pair of very fat looking beavers.

"Is that who I think it is?" Said Laura

"Oh yes" said Shelby "that's frickin' Block and Tackle"


End file.
